


Happy Anniversary

by Veeebles



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Alex is Zach's baby, Alex loves it, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Canon Disabled Character, Clony mentioned, Edging, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jess and Justin mentioned, Library Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Studying, Vibrators, Voyeurism, We love him, Zach is a secret dom, Zach loves him more of course, i swear i sometimes write plot, lets not erase Alex's disability, the rest of the gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: Zach’s lips moved to Alex’s ear, speaking softly, “you’re going to wear it all day, and you will not remove it until we come home tonight, do you understand?”Alex was wide awake now, eyes shooting open, flying back to stare aghast at Zach.“Wh-What? You’re serious?”He was smirking again and Alex could have punched him, but he kissed his nose tenderly, chuckling and cupping his chin in his fingers, “you want to please me, don’t you?”“I hate you,” he grumbled instead but Zach grinned, knowing full well what he really meant.





	Happy Anniversary

Alex hated Zach.

Really _, really_ hated him.

An odd thing, you might think, for a relationship that was coming up to its one year. But really, he hated him.

They had decided to celebrate with a romantic dinner, despite Alex’s sarcastic comments about how normal and heterosexual it was. The original plan was to make good use of Alex’s parents being away for the week but after Alex deciding he wasn’t at all up for trying to cook with only one properly working hand and Zach immediately admitting he struggled to make toast without burning it, going out for dinner seemed the safer option.

Zach had taken him to a lovely restaurant he had been wanting to go to for months. The dinner had been wonderful, Zach had even managed to order an expensive bottle of wine for them both – dating the school’s star athlete had plenty perks -  and as the night went on, Alex’s cheeks became a little more flushed, his smile a little wider and his words a bit more slurred.

Zach watched him fondly, chin resting in his hand, long fingers playing with the rim of his wine glass and Alex tried not to blush when his tipsy brain thought of those skilled fingers elsewhere.

Zach insisted on paying for the full thing and ignored Alex’s protest which, admittedly, would have been more convincing before that last glass of wine which had him leaning heavily on his cane.

They had walked home, arms around each other, a gesture that was so casual to them now but had took Zach an embarrassingly long time to be comfortable with. For the longest time just before their relationship became official and even some time after, Zach rebuked many of these little intimate touches and gestures that made them a couple in the public eye. Alex was determined, however, not one to shy away and Zach was inspired by his nonchalant attitude, not caring what others may think of him, just confident in his love for Zach.

 They went back to Alex’s after. He had been glad his parents were away, stumbling a little on his way up his driveway, the wine making his movements clumsy.

They had spent that night wrapped in each other, reliving memories from their year together. Zach had made love to him over and over again. Alex loved seeing the longing, the sheer adoration and happiness that was in Zach’s eyes when he rose above him, whispering his name over and over, making Alex _feel_ just how much he loved him, how happy he was.

After, they had laid in each other’s embraces, panting against each other’s fevered skin, Zach’s mouth still kissing every inch of the smaller boy he could find.

“I love you, Alex, I love you, I love you, I love you…” he said it in between kisses and Alex just had to believe him.

“I love you too…Zach.”

Every time he said those words, Zach never failed to smile, kiss him and wrap him in his arms. Alex could never deny the swell in his chest at his praise.

They had slept soundly, wrapped around one another the entire night long.

The next morning, Zach had woken him with his mouth around his cock and Alex whimpered, half a mind to push him off out of embarrassment, but resisting because…well, Zach was… _skilled._

That had led to Alex being made a mess of, moaning and bucking into the wet heat of the dark haired man’s mouth, gripping those soft strands, gasping out his name when he felt the back of his throat. Then his fingers were inside him, curling against that wonderful spot that made him see stars and he was so close, Zach doing everything just right, just how he needed it.

But Zach had other ideas.

Just when Alex called out his name, moaning that he was about to come, his amazing mouth was gone and Alex could have screamed in frustration.

“Za…Zach…please!”

The taller boy was often fond of doing this; getting Alex right to the brink of elation with his mouth and fingers then pulling it all away, watching him crash down, burning in agony, desperate for relief. Then he would fill him with his cock, fuck him until he was screaming and my god those were some of the best orgasms Alex had ever had in his life.

But this time, Zach had grinned sadistically down at him, one hand reaching down to Alex’s entrance and he had nearly cried in relief when he thought that Zach was going to relieve him.

Nope.

Instead, he felt something smooth and cold enter him, slipped up to rest right against his prostate and Alex was gasping at the tortuous pleasure it caused.

“Za…Zach…what is that?”

The dark haired boy was still grinning, leaning down to kiss across his lover’s stomach, licking here and there, whispering sweet words against his skin.

“It’s a special anniversary present to you,” he said in that low, velvety voice of his that he knew fine well _did things_ to Alex.

He sat back up, holding up a small, remote device and his grin widened at Alex’s complete confusion. With the flick of his thumb a button was pressed and Alex was moaning, gasping, whining as the _thing_ inside him started vibrating right _there_ , causing delicious sparks of electricity shoot though his body.

He opened his eyes to see Zach watching him avidly, one hand holding the remote control for the vibrator, his other hand pumping his cock fast. His eyes were dark and watching every little movement Alex made, his breathing coming out hard, shoulders heaving. Alex loved having his lover watch him so closely, infatuated by him, touching himself because of _him_. The sight of him, those vibrations, the way Zach had built him up so much already, it was all too much. He was coming, completely untouched, shooting out more cum that he actually thought he had, unable to even form coherent sentences, the vibrations pulsing through him, every cell of his body feeling them, every fibre of his being in complete ecstasy.

He stared to come back down and the vibrations ceased and he just lay there on his bed, jelly limbed, panting, not even sure what planet he was on, feeling absolutely fucking fantastic. When he eventually opened his eyes he could see Zach wiping up his own cum from his hand and thighs, then leaning forwards to wipe Alex’s stomach.

He kissed his forehead tenderly, whispering little things in his ear, “you were so beautiful…did so well. Alex… good boy…"

Alex covered his face in embarrassment but really he loved hearing Zach praise him. He loved knowing how much he had pleased him, how much he loved him.

And god, he loved him, so very much.

Zach pulled his hands away from his face and smiled down at him gently, his eyes full of such adoration it never failed to bring tears to Alex’s eyes. He kissed him tenderly, humming against his lips, caressing his cheek gently and wrapping him up in his arms, Alex nuzzling his face into the older man’s neck, breathing him in.

Zach’s lips moved to Alex’s ear, speaking softly, “you’re going to wear it all day, and you will not remove it until we come home tonight, do you understand?”

Alex was wide awake now, eyes shooting open, flying back to stare aghast at Zach.

“Wh-What? You’re serious?”

He was smirking again and Alex could have punched him, but he kissed his nose tenderly, chuckling and cupping his chin in his fingers, “you want to please me, don’t you?”

Alex growled at him, really considering punching the guy but damn Zach, he loved to please him, loved to do what he was told, secretly craved this attention from him.

“I hate you,” he grumbled instead but Zach grinned, knowing full well what he really meant.

That morning they had headed to a group study meeting at the school’s library. It was a Saturday and seeing at it was exam and deadline season the faculty had allowed (or persuaded by the angry mob that was Courtney and Marcus) to remain open to students for a few hours on the weekend for extra study time. Alex had whined to Zach about how dorky it was to go to school on a weekend and sit and study like complete losers but when the Jock had launched in to a rant about how much he needed to study for his exams to get into the university he need to get to he had piped down. Then Zach had offhandedly mentioned how his mother would most likely kill him if he didn’t study and that had Alex shutting up completely. He went along with his boyfriend literally just so he could spend time with him, no one would force him to study. Well, Zach would try.

This time, Alex all but demanded he was not going, especially not with this _thing_ that was supposed to be staying in his ass all damn day. Zach had pouted, much to the outrage of Alex -I mean look at you! Everyone thinks you are so innocent and sweet, just this big, tall, stupid puppy dog and I’m the sadistic one but if they only knew! You are the devil himself I am absolutely not going – but then Zach had all but dragged him into his car and here he fucking was.

They were first to arrive apart from Clay but thankfully the guy had chosen that moment to have a bathroom break leading Alex to wonder just how long the guy had been there already as he watched the dark haired boy walk off.  

The place was nearly empty apart from them, just one or two students here and there on a computer of sifting through some shelves. They sat in the quiet area – or the place where only the true nerds ventured because no one else went that that part of the library where books were as thick as Alex’s head.

Zach had led him to their desk, setting him down and crouching down in the pretence that he was looking at the textbook Alex had pulled out his backpack onto his desk, but the smaller boy jumped, feeling those familiar fingers unbutton and unzip his trousers, just enough to pull out his cock, semi-hard at the brief attention and that damn thing nestled against his prostate and leaving him like that.

Then those lips were back at his ear, “no touching, no moving, no cuming,” he said, voice firm and with that he was gone, taking his seat across from him, smirking away at him before pulling his own books out his bag.

Alex would be lying if he said he didn’t start looking around for something to throw at him.

Clay came back then and the rest of their group arrived one by one, tossing each other half-hearted greetings before settling down and falling right into the aching movements of studying, giving Alex no time to fix himself and leave.

He shifted in his seat, throwing glances about but no one was paying any attention to witness what his boyfriend had done. The desk and thankfully the design of his chair meant that no one could see under his desk unless crouched right down and deliberately peering there, but still Alex was paranoid that someone in this school had somehow developed X-ray vision and could see right through his desk. Just so long as he kept his chair tucked in under the desk and never moved back he would be safe from prying eyes. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad, Alex thought to himself as he flipped his textbook to the right page and took up his pen to start jotting down notes. He could do this, screw Zach and his stupid smug face, he could get through this day no problem.

Then, suddenly, those wonderful vibrations were back; just a small, short few bursts of movement inside him but it was still pressed against his prostate, just teasing little pulses but it made him jump and his heart beat quicken.

He glared across the desk at Zach who was leaning against his fist, the remote just visible between his fingers. Smiling at the page he was no doubt just pretending to read in his hand.

Alex really, _really_ hated him.

“You okay Alex?”

He tried not to jump again at Jess’ soft voice, looking to his right to where she had chosen to sit next to him, peering at him in concern, “you look a bit flushed, are you feeling okay?”

Alex could have died.

“Uh, yeah, yeah I’m, I’m fine, I just…didn’t sleep very well last night,” he mumbled

That seemed to satisfy her as she turned back to her laptop, fingers resuming their typing on the keys.

“Aw yeah, it was Zach and your anniversary last night, right? You two do anything special?”

Alex shifted a little in his seat when those stupid vibrations began a rhythmic pulsing inside him. He was beginning to sweat a little, glancing over to Jess who still typed away, waiting patiently for his reply.

“N…no, we - ah! We did dinner…last night,” he managed to stutter out, trying with all his might to keep his voice low, shifting again in his seat, desperately trying to find some relief, some position that didn’t result in this thing touching him right where it was.

Jess sighed, ceasing her typing and resting her chin in her hand, gazing at Justin who sat next to Clay, to the left of Zach. Clay was very clearly trying to explain something from the textbook to him and by the completely dumbfounded expression on his face, Justin was not getting it all.

“Your parents are away until tomorrow, aren’t they? You’re lucky, if I want alone time with Justin these days its either if he manages to get his and Clay’s room just to us or at mine with my Dad demanding we keep the door open.”

Alex felt a pang of sympathy for her. After the mess with the tapes, the polaroids, the court cases, the dance where Tyler had nearly killed them all, he just wanted Jess to be happy. They had ended their relationship – if it could even be called that – on good terms. She realised he still loved Justin, Alex realised he had a huge crush on Zach. He had confided in her and her alone and she had been a true friend, lending an ear any time he wanted to talk, then filling him with alcohol at one of the Summer parties and pushing him in the general direction of the boy in question. That had resulted in Zach fussing over him for getting drunk and losing his cane (Jess had it but he wasn’t about to admit that) and more or less carried the smaller boy out into the garden for fresh air and demanding he drink an entire cup of water. That had resulted in Zach siting way to close to him, looking at him way to concerned, being way too sweet and gentle with him and way to good looking in just a thin T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Alex had drunkenly blurted out all of these supposed to be inner thoughts but ended up being outer thoughts slurred into Zach’s face. He didn’t remember much else of that night but Zach had since filled him in. Apparently he had tried kissing Zach but the Jock had panicked thinking this just come drunken thing, some projection bullshit after he and Jess breaking up. The taller boy had drove him home, tucked him into bed and visited him the next day, not expecting him to remember anything. Alex had of course woke up and immediately remembered everything, wanting nothing more than to crawl under his bed ad live out the rest of his days there. Zach had come over as promised and when Alex had had enough of his awkward shifting about had blurted out that yes, he did remember everything and yes, it was all true and yes, if he wanted to forget about it and just be friends he would.

Zach kissing him had been a very surprising hangover cure and they had been together since.

 Alex was snapped out of his meandering thoughts by none other than Zach walking by, casually running his fingers through Alex’s hair in that way the older boy knew damn well made him smile at the tender gesture, but today, it made his blood boil.

Alex elbowed Jess when she told him they were so cute it was gross and tried to bury himself back in his studying. He jumped again when Zach took his seat opposite once more, one jolt of vibration making him bash his knee on the underside of his desk.

The entire group – bar Courtney and Ryan – raised their heads to look at him questioningly and Alex thought there must be no more blood left in the rest of his body, having it all flood to his face.

“Alex, you okay man?” that was Tony on his left, ever the caring one of the group.

“Pipe down, man, its library remember, we’ll get kicked out if you make so much noise.”

That was Justin. Prick.

 “Hey, go easy on him, Justin,” Jess defended him, whisper-hissing at her boyfriend, “he’s not feeling well today, didn’t sleep well last night.”

The rest of the group returned to their studies, taking that as explanation enough but of course, Zach’s stupid, handsome face swam into his peripheral vision, those pearly whites grinning at him out of the corner of his eye.

 “Is that so?” He asked, voice that of the devil, his tone full of mockery. He leaned forwards, smirking in Alex’s face. Suddenly three harsh burst of vibrations racked through the smaller boy’s body and he had to bite his cheeks in the effort not to make a sound.

Zach still smirked, tilting his head to look at him, “You do look a little flushed, Alex, perhaps you should go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on your face.”

Alex could punch him right in the face, he really could.

“That’s a good idea, come on, I’ll come with you-”

Panic seized him when Jess wrapped a hand around his arm and went to pull him to his feet, out of the beloved safety of his desk.

“N…No, Jess! I’m fine, really!”

“Hey, Alex, you should look after yourself! You don’t want to get even sicker.”

“I…I’m not sick, really I’m fine!”

“Then why are you all red in the face and hot?”

He glared at Zach who just stood there, face impassive, waiting on Alex’s reply.

“I…well…I didn’t sleep because…because…”

_“Oh.”_

He panicked when Jess interrupted him, eyes flying open when he thought the cheerleader had figured it out. Had she caught a glance at his body under the table? Had she seen what Zach had done to him?

“Ooooh I see, Alex,” she said, lowering her voice, grinning at him slyly, “you didn’t get sleep because of _other reasons_ hmm?” she smiled a cheeky smile, wiggling her eyebrows and nodding over her shoulder at Zach who looked the picture of innocence, writing away in his notebook.

Alex was beyond embarrassed, “I - No! I- Jess-”

She just waved his protests away, laughing quietly, “oh, Alex don’t be such a prude. Couples are allowed some fun on their anniversary,” she laughed and picked up her phone, nodding to Justin to stood too, “we’re going for some lunch, don’t make a mess of the place, now,” and with that and a suggestive look, she and Justin were gone.

Alex could have thrown something at her too, but the only thing in reach that he could throw without worrying about breaking it was the calculator that was sat next to his textbook and he was saving that to throw at Zach.

He pulled the textbook up to his chin, slumping in his desk, grumbling to himself about evil boyfriends and teasing cheerleading best friends.

The devil himself just sauntered past, a small click heard as the low vibrations ceased completely and Alex could breathe again. He blew out a sigh as he tried not to think about the thing inside him, or how hard he was, or how the air against his swollen cock under the desk was making him shiver and want to buck up to grind against something, anything.

Zach resumed his work at his desk and after ten minutes or so of no vibrations or interruptions, Alex relaxed a little and settled in to work. He soon became immersed in what he was doing, completely forgetting about Zach’s torture, letting his mind be filled with his studies and nothing more.

He helped Tony with his storyboard for the literature class they took together, correcting and proof reading his manuscript, Tony doing the same for him. Once that was done, the Puerto Rican thanked him sincerely and left for the day, Clay by his side as the two of them had some movie date thing at the Crestmont to go to.  

Alex leaned back in his chair, ready to get up to collect a book he needed but freezing just in time when he remembered his state. He was only semi hard at this point, the constant pressure against his prostate meaning his nether regions remained slightly interested at all times but had had managed to get so immersed in his studying he completely forgot the state he was in. He was still untucked from his trousers. He shot a look around, wondering if Zach would notice him putting himself away, but his warning rang in his ears and that part of him that loved to please him won over, his hands staying on his desk, just like he had been told. It was just him, Zach, Courtney and Ryan left anyways, nowhere near as bad as it had been.

Just as he tried to return once more to his work, those little movements inside him set up again. He clenched his fists on his desk, gritting his teeth and tried to shift in his seat, biting back a moan when all he managed to do was shift the pressure against his prostate more assuredly. The vibrations were stronger this time, and the little intervals between when he would try to slow his heart regain his breath and curse Zach to the moon and back were less frequent.

He was once more painfully hard by this point, hips twitching, desperate to come into contact with something that would relieve this ache he felt.

He shook his head, determined to get the last of his work done, it was reaching four hours they had been there by this point, the library would only be open one hour longer. If he just got through it and finished all his studying for the day he would be out of there in no time. He could do this, he could do this, screw Zach and his evil tricks, he could do this!

His gasp was thankfully lost in the bustle and noise of his shuffling papers as he felt a jolt run through him like a shot of electricity. The vibrator was buzzing harder than ever before, pressing so deliciously against his prostate, gyrating inside him just so. He felt his breath come faster and his cheeks felt so hot.

Zach was deep in conversation with Courtney but he knew what he was doing, he was killing Alex with this stupid game. His cock was aching, he could feel drops of pre come gliding down his length. Zach knew to tease him just enough so he wouldn’t come, but still he pushed him further and further.

He really fucking hated that boy.

He wasn’t sure how long he was in that hell until he realised Zach was saying goodbye to Ryan and Courtney, the two apparently having had enough of studying for the day.

“See you guys Monday,” Alex called out to them, voice shaking, hand waving a bit too frantically but they didn’t seem to notice.

“Bye! Don’t stay too late!”

And with that they were gone and Alex was alone with the devil’s advocate. He looked over to Zach’s desk and frowned when he found it empty. Surely he hadn’t left too?

“You did very well, Alex, I’m very proud of you.”

Those lips, that voice at his ear. Zach pressed his chest into Alex’s back, chuckling against his skin when he saw the state of him, rigid as a pole, shifting in his seat at the praise he received. Zach kissed his jaw, hand coming around to dip under the table, flicking one long finger against his tip lightly, trailing through a bead of pre come and chuckling again, Alex’s hips bucked in to the touch needily.

“Nng…Za…Zach…”

He started mouthing at his neck, teeth scraping against his skin, hands coming to his hips. He slipped his football hoodie under the table, covering Alex’s aching flesh with the soft fabric and pulled him out his seat, securing it in front of him to show no evidence of what was beneath. Alex looked around them aghast, the fact that there was just two people at the computers and one lone person studying at  desk a few feet away not settling his nerves in the slightest.

“What are you doing?-”

Zach shushed him and prodded him to follow, looping his arm into his so he could use his body as his cane and started walking them as casually and quietly as possible to the shelves at the very back of the library, where no one – not even the nerds went. The place that was known for students to go to…to… _oh_.

“You are kidding me.”

Zach just threw a grin over his shoulder and pulled Alex in to the shadowy shelves, right to the back so they were completely hidden from the rest of the library. He gently pushed him against the book case at the back, taking his weight as he leaned against him, knees weak from the walking, the thing inside him shifting, the the constant brush of Zach’s jacket not helping matters at all.

Zach kissed him hard, mouthing at his lips, moaning softly against them, hands fucking everywhere, making even more of a mess of Alex than he had before. He tugged the jacket out of his hands, discarding it on the flood over his shoulder and pressed forward, his body against Alex’s, finally _, finally_ giving him something to grind against.

Alex thunked his head back against the shelf behind him at the feeling, his jeans were rough and too much on his over sensitive flesh but it just felt too good to have something press against him. Zach mouthed at his neck again, biting and sucking and licking until Alex thought he might just keel over.

“Do you want your reward, Alex?”

His voice was a constant tease, the tone deep and husky and sultry and made Alex whimper, shifting his hips to grind back against him.

“P-Please.”

Zach took a moment to respond, hands finding Alex’s hips as they still ground against him lightly, fingers digging in as he let his head fall forward to rest against his, Alex’s hand coming up to tangle in the short hairs at the back of his head, mouth open and a low moan escaping him when Zach set up those vibrations again.

Alex nodded frantically, tilting his head to try to kiss Zach, whining when the taller boy moved just out his reach, smirking down at him.

“Ah ah, not yet, pet, clothes off first.”

Alex gawked at him, “what, here?”

Zach grinned, pulling Alex down to the floor with him, helping the smaller boy straddle his thighs, Zach’s back against the bookcase, “yes, here, I don’t think I can wait until we get home, can you?”

Alex wanted to say yes, but just as Zach said the last word he flicked his finger against that remote again and those vibrations came back, stronger than ever before. Alex gasped, falling forward onto Zach’s chest, fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt as he gasped and moaned. He shifted his thighs either side of Zach’s until he was pressed against him and the smaller boy was rutting his hips against his lover’s thigh, not even realising he was doing it until Zach ceased his movements by taking his cock in hand stroking it lazily.

“Tut tut, Alex, I haven’t gave you permission to pleasure yourself, have I?”

Alex shook his head, biting his lip as he whimpered, moaning as endless tingles cascaded over his body, his cock leaking onto Zach’s hand, hard and red and curling against him, hips twitching and jerking with the need to find his release. Zach touched him lightly, teasing him so good, keeping him needy and breathes.

Then Zach’s hands were unbuttoning his shirt, trailing over his chest, teasing his nipples as he went. The Jock looked amazing, hair falling across one eye as he stripped his own shirt off, eyes dark and hungry, Alex licked his lips as he shifted again, feeling his own hardness in his jeans, making him smile. Zach divested him of his pants and boxers, any protest dying in Alex’ throat as he was release from his confines. There was such a thrill at this; being naked, straddling Zach in the back of the school library, ready to be caught at any moment. He was surprised to find he didn’t care anymore, all he wanted was Zach to give him the release he had been needing all damn day.  

Zach clicked off the vibrations once more, leaning over Alex to kiss him finally. The smaller boy clung to him, moaning and sucking at his lips, not caring any more how needy he was being. Kissing Zach was one of his favourite things to do, long had his shyness gone, he moaned into his mouth, tasting his tongue, his teeth, the roof of his mouth. He bit at his lips and grinned when he heard the answering moan from the dark haired guy.

He kept his weight braced on hands and knees above him, still not giving Alex that relief he craved but he didn’t mind at that moment, just enjoyed the feeling of Zach’s moan vibrating against his lips as he sucked on his tongue.

When he pulled away, he preened to see Zach’s cheeks flushed, eyes darker than ever, mouth red and swollen and his breathing coming harsh.

“Alex, you’re amazing” he complimented him, voice nothing more than a harsh rasp as his mouth kissed up and down his neck, biting and sucking and licking the milky skin.

 “Now, baby, let’s see you.”

Zach’s hands pushed his legs up to his chest and Alex shivered as those slender digits trailed a lazy caress around his entrance, pressing lightly on the object there. Alex jerked and keened in to the touch, his cock jumping in excitement at the touch. Zach pressed harder and Alex moaned, biting down on his arm to keep himself quiet as he feels the thing stretch and press deeper inside him.

Alex shivered, leaning in to the touch, desperately craving it. Zach kissed the inside of his thighs then gently began pulling the thing out. His entrance released it with a filthy noise and Zach set it aside. Alex moved to try and see it but was immediately distracted by Zach’s tongue replacing it.

Alex was being loud, he realised, bucking and moaning, Zach’s hands back at his thighs, pushing them farther in to his chest to give him more room to explore. He pushed in and out gently with his tongue, Alex bucking at the feeling of him licking at his walls. He pulled out just to lick around his rim, kissing at the swollen, used flesh there, humming at his taste.

Alex thought he would die, not caring any more where they were or who might hear them, all he cared about was the feeling of Zach’s tongue licking at him incessantly, his cock twitching and leaking more and more pre come on to his stomach.

A finger joined his tongue, curling inside him, then another, and another until Alex was muttering out a constant stream of ‘fuck’s and ‘yes’s and ‘Zach please’s.

Seeming to take pity on him, Zach pulled away, slinging Alex’s legs around his waist and sat back, hands coming around Alex’s back and pulling him up to straddle him. Alex smiled softly as Zach’s hands gently manoeuvred his bad leg so he was sitting comfortably on top of him, giving him a look that asked if he was okay and only moved again when Alex nodded his consent. Alex watched in fascination as the tan boy squirted some lube from a tiny bottle he must have brought with him in to his palm, warming it then taking himself in hand and stroking lazily.

He really was beautiful Alex though as he watched him, those long fingers gripping himself, gliding up and down his swollen flesh. His eyes trailed up the V of his hips, the lovely contours of his chest, the hint of muscle rolling beneath, his broad shoulders, collarbones sticking out, his thick neck, his curved jaw, those dark eyes, mouth open as he panted, cheeks flushed as he pumped himself faster, enjoying Alex’s hungry gaze on him.

“Are you ready for me, Alex?” he breathed against his mouth, other hand moving to his entrance, lubbed fingers teasing at him, dipping in and out of his heat. Alex could scream at him, of course he was ready, he had been ready hours ago since he put that bloody plug in him. All he had thought about all day was this moment, his cock hardening and softening more times than he could count until it was surely not healthy. As it was now, harder than ever, leaking on to his stomach, twitching and throbbing, ready to burst at any moment.

“Yes, Zach, please, fuck me-”

The taller boy smiled softly, leaning forwards to kiss Zach softly until Alex could feel the blunt pressure of his head at his entrance. He pressed in to him slowly, eyes on his face for any sign of discomfort. When he bottomed out, he lingered, letting Alex get used to his size again, his skin flushed, chest heaving in pants. His hands came to his waist, holding him softly, fingers curling and uncurling against his skin, eyes shut, mouth open feeling the pleasure of just being inside Alex wash over him, Alex was mesmerised.

At Alex’s nod, he started to move, slowly at first, then faster when Alex’s moans picked up, his hips bucking, his good hand wrapped around his neck, fingers tugging at the short strands of hair.

“God, you’re still so tight, Alex-fuck.”

Alex was unbelievably turned on by all this. Zach was so deep inside him Alex could hardly breathe, moving in and out, stretching him, pressing against his prostate with every thrust. His stomach brushed against the head of his aching cock with every movement and Alex was a panting mess, clinging on to him for dear life as he fucked him, biting his lip as he tried to stay quiet, knowing he was not going to as long.

“Come on, Zach – come on, _come on_ -”

Zach thrust faster, harder, panting in to Alex’s mouth, kissing him messy, tongue licking in to his mouth, that big cock of his fucking his boy so good. His mouth found Alex’s throat again and he bit down on his pulse, sucking the skin in to his mouth and his hips were moving faster, hitting that spot over and over. Alex was moaning now, not caring who heard not caring about anything but how good Zach made him feel how hot this was, how close to the edge he was getting.

Zach’s mouth kissed down his neck, hands supporting his back as he leaned him back a little, mouth coming down to capture a nipple, sucking it in to his mouth like he had done with his neck and biting down.

That was it, he was gone, Alex shuddered as he came, head thrown back as he spurted over Zach’s chest, the devil still sucking at his nipple, still moving in and out of him, fucking him through his orgasm as Alex’s hips ground in to the feeling. Then he was coming too, filling Alex up, groaning in to the smaller boy’s neck, his hands holding him close, panting as he rode out the feeling.

“Fuck-fuckfuckfuck,” Alex didn’t know what planet he was on, his body shuddered and he sagged against Zach, jelly limbed and feeling fucking fantastic.

“That was so good,” he could hear the grin in Zach’s breathy voice.

The Jock ran his hands up and down Alex’s back, kissing his skin over and over again, whispering soft ‘I love you’s and ‘you were so good, baby’s in his ear as he waited for Alex to come back to earth.

That had been possibly the best damn orgasm Alex had ever had. It had just felt so good after Zach’s teasing all day. He felt his boyfriend softening inside him and painstakingly moved himself off him, turning to pull his boxers and pants to him but suddenly finding himself pushed back on to the carpet once more. He looked at Zach in confusion when the boy grinned at him and pushed his legs up again. He wasn’t going for round two was he? Alex would die!

The smaller boy froze when he felt that thing back at his entrance.

“Zach, seriously?”

Zach grinned and pushed it gently in to him, licking his lips as Alex squirmed, sighing at the now familiar stretch and full feeling, it was oddly comforting to him now. Zach leaned over him and kissed him again, letting Alex cling to him, kissing back feverently, body reacting already to the pressure inside him.

“Keep my cum inside you until we get home and we will continue this there,” Zach breathed against his mouth, grinning sadistically.

Alex wanted to hit him, wanted to kiss him, wanted to have him again, get completely ruined by him over and over again. Instead, he just nodded his consent, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend sweetly and smiled when Zach dressed him gently, kissing each morsel of skin as he did.

When they were both fully dressed again, Zach stood and helped Alex to his feet, hands on his hips, letting Alex use his arm as his cane again and thy hobbled out of their little secret place.

Alex’s face was on fire, eyes darting around terrified that someone would see them and join the dots. The place was stating to close, the few students left making their way out, not seeming to have noticed the activities of the two boys. Zach was grinning away as he watched Alex pack up his things, his limp more pronounced with the thing brushing inside him. His cock was half hard in his ants already, the idea of Zach’s release still inside him, the pressure of the thing, it wasn’t vibrating now much to Alex’s relief He genuinely thought he would faint if Zach so much as touched the remote again.

He gathered his things, gave his backpack to Zach and grabbed his cane, walking with the taller boy out the building.

“That was a very good study session, even if we didn’t get much work done” Zach said, shit eating grin still on his handsome face.

Alex elbowed him but was smiling too as they made their way to Zach’s car, “speak for yourself. Studying was all I could do to distract myself, now I’m way ahead of things.”

“Seriously?” Zach asked, genuinely surprised as he held the passenger door open for Alex and helped him lower himself inside, smirking when Alex jumped a little at the change of angle.

“Yeah, maybe next time I should be the one torturing you and you’ll get into that university in no time.”

Zach laughed, shutting the door after him and walked around the front of the car to his side. Alex watched him as he did, smiling fondly at him. Zach dug a hand in to his pants pocket, throwing a smile at Alex through the windshield and before Alex could even begin to wonder what that look was all about, those vibrations were back, short waves of sensations that had him gasping gripping the seat and moaning. His cock twitched and he sunk back in to the leather seats, feeling his cock stir in his pants, already eager for attention.

Zach opened his door and slid in, grinning as he fired up the engine, “what makes you think I’m done with you yet?” he teased, pulling out of the school campus and off in the direction of Alex’s home.

Alex just whimpered, watching Zach’s hand on the steering wheel, the remote held in his fingers, thumb pressing against the button every so often, the vibrations surging and tingling inside him with his ministrations.

“F-fuck – m-me-”

Zach pressed harder on the gas and smiled at him, “that’s exactly my plan, baby.”

Alex shivered, curling in on himself and palming his growing erection through his pants, loving how Zach’s eyes kept darting from the road to him, his jeans growing tight at the sight.  He couldn’t fucking wait to get home and see what else Zach had in store for him. The drive was at least fifteen minutes away, Alex thought me might go crazy having to wait that long for Zach to touch him. The stupid tease that he was.

Inspiration struck then, along with another flick of the thumb on the remote as he turned the wheel and Alex felt a short burst of vibration inside him, making his cock jump in its confines, desperate for relief.

Alex smiled to himself, who said Zach had to have all the power here? Maybe it was time for Alex to get his own back a little.

Alex shifted, planting his feet on the floor of the car and slumped down in his seat, pulling his seatbelt off. Zach’s eyes shifted to him at that, ready to reprimand him for taking it off but any words died in his throat as he saw what Alex was doing.

The smaller boy moved his hands to his pants, palming his hard on through them, bucking in to the feeling and moaning, pushing his head back in to the seat as he ground in to his hand.

“Alex-”

His voice was full of warning, wanting to tell him not to touch himself, to wait until they got home, to wait for Zach. Those eyes kept flitting between the road and his boyfriend, if he really wanted him to stop he would have been more forceful. Spurred on by this, Alex smiled and moved his fingers to his button, undoing his pants and reaching a hand inside, gripping himself through his boxers and moaning again.

He heard Zach curse softly under his breath but still he didn’t stop him. He watched those hands grip the steering wheel tighter, the remote still between his fingers.

Alex bit his lip and decided if Zach was going to be merciless with him, he would return the favour. He pushed his pants down a little, just enough to pull himself out of his confines. He heard Zach suck in a breath and those eyes darting back from the road to him again, shifting in his seat, his pants no doubt becoming very uncomfortable.

Alex began to stroke himself, long, lazy stroked up and down his shaft, whimpering softly as the motion of the car shifted his hips, grinding his ass in to the feeling of the plug inside him, the vibrations against his prostate, the feeling of his hand on himself, the heavy gaze of Zach, the close confines of the car, how dirty this whole thing was, Alex’s head was reeling, he hadn’t been so turned on in his life.

“A-Alex-” he cleared his throat, voice coming out all rough and hoarse, spurring Alex on as he stoked himself faster, small pants coming out, “what are you doing?”

Alex smiled, thumbing at his head, shivering as he trailed through his pre come, smearing it down himself to make his movements easier, feeling himself throb. He spread his legs more, bucking in to his fist, loving how Zach cursed again, gritting is jaw as he watched him fucking his fist.

“Wh-What does it look like I’m doing?”

He could have laughed at himself, his voice was breathy hoarse, he sounded fucking needy and wrecked and it only spurred him on, other hand dipping under the fabric of his shirt to toy with his nipples. Zach groaned at that, foot pressing harder on the gas and he zipped through the streets, fucking desperate to get his boy home.

Alex was close, hips jerking up and down, hand moving faster, squeezing harder, his fingers rolling a nipple between them, sending jolts straight to his cock. Those vibrations were still constant in him, buzzing against his prostate, making his entire groin and spine tingle, his balls tighten, he was so fucking close.

He moaned and moaned, Zach’s name coming out as a breathy sigh, eyes trained on his boyfriend who was rigid in his seat, jaw tight as he glanced constantly from the road to him, cheeks flushed and so fucking turned on by Alex.

“Za-Zach, I want to come – please let me come.”

Zach blew out a breath, head nodding, turning in to Alex’s neighbourhood.

“Nearly there, baby, you don’t want to make a mess of my car, do you?”

Alex shook his head, so desperate for it, but wanting to please Zach, wanting to wait for him, knowing how good it would be.

“Need it, Zach.”

Zach just about emergency braked outside Alex’s house and threw his door open, long legs carrying him easily to Alex’s door who quickly tucked himself away, whimpering at the feeling of his over sensitive flesh getting put back in its confines.

Zach pulled him out the car and just about carried him in to the house, kicking the door shut behind them and throwing Alex against the door. His mouth found his and there was nothing soft or gentle about this kiss, it was all tongue and teeth, Zach’s hands everywhere, ripping the clothes off his body like they personally offended him. He helped Alex remove his own clothes until he was finally naked and Alex could have come just from the feeling of his body against his, the brush of his skin, how fucking hard he was again this thigh.

His hands moved down to Alex’s thighs and he pulled them up and around his waist, walking them further in to the house, finding Alex’s bedroom easily and depositing him on the bed. Before Alex could even move, Zach had him pinned down and had his mouth around his cock. Alex moaned loudly, hips jerking in to the wonderful heat only to have a large, strong hand clamp him down on to the mattress, fingers splayed over his stomach. It was quite ridiculous how large Zach was compared to him in all things, his hand swamped his waist, fingers almost touching each of his sides, his careless strength meaning Alex couldn’t move even if he wanted to.

His mouth was wonderful, tight and wet and warm. He moved up and down him, sucking tight as he got near the head, pulling off to lick obscenely at his tip, eyes meeting Alex’s as he swallowed him down again, going all the way until he could feel the back of Zach’s throat, the dark haired boy’s nose pressed against his skin. He pulled back and sucked him again, head bobbing back an forth, moaning around him, making Alex shiver and keen in to him.

He pulled off and flipped Alex over, propping a pillow under his hips, the smaller boy unable to go on hands and knees due to his condition but it never seemed to bother Zach. He kissed each of Alex’s cheeks then without warning swatted each with his hands.

Alex shouted, the sting resonating right to his cock, trying to grind in to the pillow but Zach held him fast, licking up his spine, biting his shoulder blades, the back of his neck, mouth coming to his ear.

“You were very naughty in the car, Alex,” his voice was dark and made Alex shiver. He plastered himself to Alex’s back, that lovely big cock of his pressed between his cheeks, grinding in to his flesh. Alex was really going to die.

“I think you need punished for being such a tease.”

“Zach please, _please_.”

Alex would go mad if he didn’t take him now, couldn’t take this. If only their friends could see this, Zach who was always such a happy ball of fucking sunshine at school, seen by everyone as such a nice, sweet guy. Oh no, when he had Alex al to his mercy, Zach was hot. Really fucking hot. He could flip the switch and turn into to this demanding, possessive, fucking hot guy and Alex was always at his mercy and fuck he loved it.

He moved back off Alex and those big hands squeezed his ass cheeks, feeling the plump flesh fill his palms perfectly. Then he delivered two more hard slaps to them, Alex jerking at the feeling, head swimming with how good it felt. Another two, then another, then another and Alex was ready to pass out. He was so fucking hard, his ass stung so good, he was panting and moaning and needed Zach _now_.

Those hands squeezed his cheeks again the sting coming back more acutely and then his mouth was on them, biting one then the other sucking the milky flesh, biting down in red skin until Alex was ready to hyperventilate.

“Good boy, such a good boy for me,” he murmured lowly, breath hot against his fevered skin.

Alex sighed when finally he felt those fingers at his entrance again, pulling out the plug gently, tossing it with a thunk to the floor. He shivered when he felt Zach’s cum leak out of him, running down his thighs obscenely, He must look a sight; bent over his bed hard as hell, wanton and needy, ass red, skin bruised from Zach’s mouth, cum running down his thighs like some whore.

He left Zach’s head at his hole again, sliding in easily from a mix of the lube he must have quickly put on and his cum. He bottomed out and kissed up Alex’s back, biting down at the nape of his neck, the spot he knew drove Alex crazy.

“Fuck me Zach – please fuck me.”

Zach growled in his ear and pulled out only to thrust back  again, hard, hitting the angle just right getting at that spot inside him that had been abused all day. Alex moaned and moaned as he fucked him, thrust coming hard and fast hands gripping his hips, his name breathed out against his ear over and over again. His hands came up to lace his fingers with Alex’s, pressing them in to the mattress above his head, his body flush with his, his weight pressing him in to the bed, hips still fucking in to him At this new angle, Alex felt him more acutely, it had him moaning and moaning, loud and not giving a shit if the entire neighboured heard him. He couldn’t stop, didn’t want to, he felt so fucking good. Zach fucked him mercilessly, his heat, his weight his dick trapped between himself and the mattress rubbing against the fabric. He was cumming harder than he thought possible, he thought he might just black out.

“Fuck- Zach – fuck!”

Zach groaned loudly, biting down on his shoulder as he came too, shooting deep inside him, fucking him into the mattress as they both rode out their orgasms, then collapsing against the smaller boy. They lay there panting for god knows how long, covered in sweat and cum. Alex thought his heart might give out it was beating so fast. His entire body felt like jelly, nerves tingling as every fibre of him felt his orgasm, revelling in his afterglow.

Zach was panting, kissing his skin, telling him how good he was, how much he loved him, making Alex preen at the praise. Hs hands were still laced with Alex’s and he squeezed them tightly, feeling content and satisfied and loved and so fucking amazing.

When they calmed enough to move, Zach pulled out of him gently, wiping up their mess with some tissues, carefully cleaning Alex up, kissing his skin as he did, all soft smiles and adoring eyes. When he was done, he rolled Alex over, gently, gathering the boy in to his chest, kissing his head and wrapping him in his embrace. Alex wouldn’t move even if you paid him a million dollars. He was feeling so cared for, so loved, so fucking lucky.

“I love you,” he whispered against Zach’s skin, eyes drooping as the taller boy trailed a hand across his skin, the other buried in his hair, absentmindedly tracing across the long scar there.

“I love you too, baby, so much,” was Zach’s reply, kissing his hair and pulling the covers over them, settling into to some much deserved sleep.

How Zach was going to top this for their second year anniversary, Alex didn’t know but he couldn’t fucking wait to find out.


End file.
